


My Beauty

by Calamity_Cat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Power Imbalance, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, dominant Zelda briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Cat/pseuds/Calamity_Cat
Summary: I was half asleep while writing this but Really Wanted To Write so take this shit.To check me out or request things, follow me on Tumblr: calamity-cat.tumblr.com





	My Beauty

Zelda waltzed around the chair, her hands folded behind her back. Her knight was tied to the chair, arms and legs immobilized.  
"W-what do you want?"  
"Did I give you permission to speak?" Link shook his head and looked down. Zelda stopped in front of him, bending over to make eye contact. He tried looking away, so she grabbed his face and turned him toward her. "Interesting to see you in this state, hero." He squirmed a bit. The princess smirked and moved her mouth by Link's ear. "I suppose I ought to have my way with you, hm?" A shudder ran down the boy's spine at the sultry tone in her voice.  
"Y-yes, princess." She smirked and sat on his lap, facing him. He grunted and strained against the ties that bound his wrists.  
"What should we do first?" She trailed kisses up his neck. "Should I tease you?" She lightly nibbled his ear, earning a choked sigh. "Or I could get you painfully close... and never let you finish..." She rolled her hips forward into him. "It'll depend on how you act." Link was squirming excessively now, desperate for any kind of friction on his crotch. "Eager, are we?" The hero's cheeks were bright red as he strained desperately.  
"P-princess, if I may-"  
"Silent!" Zelda relished in the way he rolled his hips forward at her response. She slowly, teasingly removed her shirt, dropping it gently on the floor. Link's breath caught in his throat as he stared in awe at the body in front of him.  
Zelda suddenly reached down and pressed her palm to his growing member, gently trailing her fingers up the entire length as she removed her hand. Link fought back a moan and threw his head back.  
"Goddesses, just-"  
"I didn't say you could speak." Link whimpered and tried to nudge her arm with his knee as best he could with his tied legs. "You're a little bit desperate. I can see it in your eyes." She slid backwards off his lap and stood up, looking down on him.  
"Untie me."  
"No."  
"Please." The look in his eyes filled Zelda with adrenaline and she went behind him, running her hand down his chest and stopping at the base of his tunic.  
"What do you want?"  
"You."  
"Louder."  
"You!" She smirked and moved her hand ever so slightly closer.  
"How do you want me?"  
"I-I can't say that."  
"How do you want me?" Zelda repeated firmly.  
"Naked."  
Her free hand moved to one of the ties, and began loosening it.  
"And what do you expect we'd do if that were the case?"  
"Hopefully you'd let me cum."  
"How?"  
"W-With your..."  
"My what?"  
"Your... you." She carefully and discreetly removed the tie, but moved her other hand up to rest on his throat.  
"My what?"  
"Your pussy." He felt ashamed of saying such an obscene thing, about the princess no less. Zelda removed both ties binding his arms and moved in front of him to descend and remove the ties for his legs.  
"Don't. Move." He whimpered and shuffled his feet, desperately needing pleasure. Zelda stepped back, closer to the bed, and looked Link in the eye. "Go."  
Immediately, he shot up and descended upon her like a wolf on prey. He was ripping his clothes off, touching every part of her he could, getting her clothes off, too. In less than a minute, they were both completely naked, on the bed, Link kissing his princess. His hands touched her face, her breasts, her waist, her thighs, her ass, her pussy. Anything he could. She was shivering under his touch, wanting more, craving him. He cupped her vagina, pushing the heel of his hand into her clitoris, making her buck her hips and gasp. He slid two fingers into her, moving teasingly slow at first until she grabbed his hand and forced him to move faster.  
Link was basking in the power to see her like this, to make her feel like this, and know that she was all his, and his alone. He curled his fingers forward and Zelda threw her head back, eliciting a moan that sent Link into paradise.  
"Fuck, that was hot," he hissed through clenched teeth, half hoping she didn't hear. He was desperately rocking his hips against her leg, wanting his own relief. They made eye contact, and Link didn't even need to ask her what she was thinking before rapidly moving to position himself in front of her.  
"You're my princess." Zelda threw her head back and pushed into Link. A string of moans flowed off her lips as he began rubbing her clit with two fingers.  
"Keep that up," Zelda whispered, matching his rhythm. Link panted and started moving himself in and out of his princess faster, trying to reach the orgasm he longed for. "L-let me." She stuck three fingers in his mouth, making sure they were lubricated, and began rubbing her clit along with his thrusts. She new that from all the tension being built up all day, she wasn't going to last long. Sweat was rolling down Link's forehead as his desperate thrusts sped up.  
"Goddesses, you are gorgeous," Link whispered as he stared down at the golden-haired princess laying below him. She was panting with pleasure, her legs tense and shaking. Link was almost there himself, and he wondered if he'd be able to go as long as her. Suddenly, Zelda rocked her hips forward, letting out a moan as she was sent into orgasm. Link was fucking her wildly and desperately as if she'd vanish if he didn't finish in time. His hips stuttered as he frantically pulled out, pumping his dick twice and cumming on Zelda's chest. Zelda watched him as he rode out the orgasm that racked his entire body, made him grunt and groan. His vision went white as he was overwhelmed with intense pleasure. He collapsed beside her, drawing in deep breaths.  
"How do you like me being dominant, huh?"  
"Not a bad idea." They giggled and exchanged sloppy kisses.  
"That wasn't a situation fit for a princess."  
"I don't care. Princesses have needs." Link chuckled and pulled her close, cupping her breasts gently.  
"Rest, my beauty."

**Author's Note:**

> I was half asleep while writing this but Really Wanted To Write so take this shit.  
> To check me out or request things, follow me on Tumblr: calamity-cat.tumblr.com


End file.
